TV Episode 2
Synopsis Episode 2 picks up right where Episode 1 leaves off: Keiichi and Belldandy are in Keiichi's dorm room. Belldandy is standing in the middle of the room, and Keiichi is backed up against the wall, still reeling in shock from seeing Belldandy pop out of his mirror just moments ago. Belldandy explains that she's been sent there by heaven to grant Keiichi a wish. Apparently, Keiichi's kindness and selflessness have resulted in his fortune and misfortune being out of balance, and Yggdrasil (Heaven's main computer) acted to correct the problem. She explains that he is to be granted one wish of his choice. After mulling over a couple ideas, Keiichi decides that Belldandy is probably just someone in league with his upper classmen, playing a trick on him. He proceeds to enumerate his inadequacies: he's short, he's poor, and he's average looking. Belldandy responds by pointing out that his electronic devices are all old but still in very good shape, because of the love that Keiichi gives them. Keiichi ponders this, and then makes his now famous wish. I want a goddess like you to stay with me forever. Belldandy looks shocked for a moment, and then a beam of light shoots out of her forehead, blasting a hole in the roof. Moments later, Keiichi breaks her fall as she collapses to the ground. When she comes to, she makes a frantic phone call to the folks upstairs, apparently quite displeased about the fact that she's stuck with Keiichi forever. Immediately afterward, however, she hangs up the telephone and seems fine with it. Before long, Keiichi's upper classmen return to the dorm and discover them together (and in an embarrassing position, no less). Keiichi and Belldandy are promptly expelled from the all-male dormitory for allowing a woman inside. Belldandy explains that this is an act of the Ultimate Force, which is a power beyond Belldandy's own that ensures wishes are executed correctly. It turns out that Keiichi's ex-dormmates have fixed his motorcycle, so he and Belldandy head off into the night in search of a place to stay. They try several places, but to no avail. Eventually, they end up spending the night together in a car by the Auto Club's clubhouse. Since neither of them can sleep, the episode ends with them talking and getting to know each other. Analysis The Wish Keiichi's wish is, hands down, the most important part of this episode. It's a wish that was made somewhat impulsively, although, as we'll find out later on, he meant every word of it.It's interesting to consider for a moment what would possess someone to make a wish like that. Keiichi had known Belldandy at that point for all of fifteen minutes. Did he see something special in those brief moments of conversation, or were the words just fated to pop out of his mouth? Episode 1's narration touches a lot on Fate. It's never been particularly clear to me whether the wish itself was an act of fate, or whether it was free will on Keiichi's part. Belldandy's Reaction I'll be honest: this little bit bothered me the first time around. Belldandy looks downright shocked at the thought of having to stay with Keiichi forever. This is even more clear from her telephone conversation. It's not very often that we see Belldandy have a negative view of anything at all, but it's obvious that she's not at all thrilled at the prospect of life on earth. What got me the most about this is that, immediately after the phone call, she turns to Keiichi and smiles cheerfully. After that point, we never see any indication of dissatisfaction from Belldandy at all. Does she really not mind, or is she the type to keep these kinds of things bottled up? On another note, it could possibly be that Belldandy was simply surprised; in the manga, her reaction was similar (although exaggerated in the anime). When Belldandy's surprised, she gets surprised. Keep in mind that Keiichi himself also told her he was joking, and wanted to cancel it. Sora Another interesting bit is when Keiichi and Belldandy stop by Sora's apartment to ask if they can stay the night. Sora is quite displeased about being woken up in the middle of the night, but there's also enough circumstantial evidence to speculate at this point that she has feelings for Keiichi (even if you don't count certain scenes in the later manga that definitely indicate this). She seems quite dismayed about seeing them together, and becomes angry when Keiichi's helmet gets stuck to Belldandy's dress, accusing them of essentially rubbing their relationship in her face. At the very least, she's lonely. More likely, she's pining for Keiichi, and just never said anything, only to realize that it's now too late. Poor Sora. Other Images From MangaWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Season 1 Episodes